


Going Down (Sequel to Foreplay)

by missthingsplace



Series: first time [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down (Sequel to Foreplay)

**Title:**  Going Down (Sequel to Foreplay)  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** There has to be a first time for everything  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: NC17**

Jack lay on his back, propped up by his elbows watching Ianto kiss slowly down his body, Ianto looking up at Jack through his lashes, lust and an obvious nervousness mixed in his eyes as his lips kissed over Jack's stomach and feeling the muscles ripple below in anticipation.

  


The unique scent of the captains pheromones mixing with the heady musk of his body assailed Ianto's senses, his mouth coming to a stop as he gulped involuntary at the sight of Jack's cock, seemingly so large and weeping before him.

  


“I don't ... I've never ...” Ianto said looking up at his lover.

  


“Take it slow, do what feels right, don't do anything you're not comfortable with.” Jack replied, panting softly, his voice low.

  


A thought popped into Ianto's head of the last time Lisa had gone down on him, pushing it out of his head he grasped Jack's cock firmly in one hand, his thumb sweeping over the glistening, leaking tip causing Jack to shudder in pleasure.

  


“So good.” Jack murmured in encouragement, the thumb spreading his pre come over the head of his cock and letting out a small gasp as he felt the tip of Ianto's tongue flick experimentally out to taste him.

  


Ianto slowly pumped Jack's erection, summoning up the nerve to repeat the action. This time he swirled his tongue around the head, closing his eyes as the tip of his tongue delved into the slit and he lapped at Jack's very essence.

  


Jack's hand grasped Ianto's head, fingers tangling in his hair and his breath coming out in small pants as moans as Ianto explored further, feeling his tongue leave the head of his cock and sweep down the full length of his cock and then back up again to take the head in his mouth.

  


The feeling of Jack's fingers tugging gently at his hair spurred the young man on, sucking on the swollen head in his mouth, the sounds of Jack's obvious pleasure filling his ears and making him more confident, taking him in deeper.

  


Coughing and spluttering Ianto let the cock fall from his mouth, his gag reflex reacting as Jack's cock hit the back of his throat and making him panic as he desperately tried to control the muscles of his throat.

  


“Sorry.” Ianto mumbled, looking shyly up at Jack.

  


“Doesn't matter.” Jack told him, desperate to have his lovers mouth wrapped around his cock again. “Don't take more than you're comfortable with, you're doing great.”

  


Ianto gave him a small, nervous nod, the feeling of his own cock throbbing between his legs and the thought of Jack doing to him what he was doing to the captain filling his head he lowered his mouth again, engulfing Jack's cock in the warm moist cavity.

  


Jack's hand clenched tightly in his hair again, pulling on the strands, his other hand clenching the sheet below into his fist as Ianto's took his cock in a deeply as he could without gagging, feeling the pressure on his cock change as his lover hollowed his cheeks and began to suck with lust fuelled enthusiasm. 

  


Ianto could feel the cock in his mouth swelling even more, Jack's hand clawing at his head, his hips canting up off the bed and the most delicious sounds coming from Jack's mouth.

  


“Oh fuck!” Jack exclaimed as a whisper when he felt Ianto's hand wrap around his balls, rolling them in his hand, his orgasm drawing closer and closer while trying not to ram his cock deep into Ianto's throat.

  


Ianto could feel the small pulsations in Jack's cock, sucking even harder, drawing Jack nearer to completion as Jack yelled out.

  


“Gonna come.”

  


Ianto took a split second to decide whether to let Jack come in his mouth or not, Lisa invading his thoughts again and making him remember how frustrating it was when she wouldn't let him come in her mouth he kept sucking.

  


Jack's whole body tensed momentarily, then he let out a long, loud groan of pleasure as he ejaculated into his lovers mouth, spurting his come down his lovers throat as Ianto sucked and swallowed convulsively until he was completely spent.

  


The salty taste of Jack's come still coated his mouth as Ianto let the softening cock slip out from between his lips, resting his head on Jack's stomach for a few moments. 

  


He could feel Jack's whole body still shuddering as his lovers breathing tried to slow, lifting his head he looked up at Jack. Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked down at him, the pupils were completely blown with ecstasy and lust.

  


“Kiss me.” Jack told him, reaching with both arms to draw the younger man up his body, pressing his lips hungrily to Ianto's and plunging his tongue deep into his lovers mouth, tasting himself as they kissed passionately.

  


“Okay?” Jack asked, breaking the kiss and panting softly.

  


Ianto nodded. “Yep.” He whispered.

  


Rolling them over in Ianto's bed Jack kissed him again before sucking a nipple into his mouth, driving away any little thoughts of guilt that were trying to seep into Ianto's head, forgetting all about the woman he claimed to love deep in the bowels of Torchwood Three.

  


The End.

  
   



End file.
